User talk:DamageW
Message Don't start that topic again. The matter is closed and the only thing left was to remove the section. After all, this was just a disturbance and an insult to everyone who is trying to improve this site. Energy ''X'' 21:55, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- I didn't restart it, the topic was still open for all to see, with a plaintive request from the attacked user which apparently nobody felt it worth responding to. If you don't like getting responses like mine, perhaps you might consider discouraging your users/admins from abusing newcomers in the way that they quite clearly did. What happens if someone else comes along and asks the same question? Are you going to let them get abused again, and then delete the section once someone draws attention to it? You're correct in one thing, it was insulting, but only to the user who asked the same question that I had - why are there two Wikis running in parallel? To be honest, after what I've seen here I no longer care what the answer is, but I've learned a great deal about some of the users of this Wiki, that's for sure. It was pretty horrible behaviour, and sweeping it under the rug isn't what I'd call a solution. DamageW (talk) 22:08, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, if I am correct, this site has been created in 2005, while Bulb is 2003 (or somesuch). Plus, who says we can't have two different ones? After all, they may have policies that may potentially harm them. As for that discussion, it is in the past and let it stay as it is. Tampering with it would just stir more trouble than it is. Energy ''X'' 22:10, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- That's kinda my point, it wasn't a discussion, it was an attack. I found that page specifically because I was confused by there being two different Wikis. I expected to find a debate on the merits of one Wiki over another, or what this did that the other didn't. What I didn't expect to find was hostility and abuse directed at the person asking the question, coupled with nothing but attacks towards the "other" Wiki. If the only way your users have to promote your site is by attacking the other one (and anyone who dares question this one), it doesn't exactly lend you much credibility. Like I said, my interest in there being two Wikis has been well and truly squashed, my concern was in trying - foolishly, it seems - to draw attention to some abhorrent behaviour by your users. Maybe you don't care. Maybe this happens all the time. Maybe there are admonishments on user pages long since deleted about such inappopriate behaviour, although nothing I've seen so far suggests that might be the case. Let's face it, if I hadn't come along, that lovely paragraph full of "troll" and "mental health" accusations would've remained on your main article's Talk page for some time to come. Doesn't seem like it was troubling anyone else to have that on display, which is kinda worrying in itself. Anyway, I'm not going to waste any more of your time, but I'll offer one final suggestion: if you really want to encourage people to come to your Wiki in favour of the other one, you might want to try welcoming newcomers, rather than letting your users offer abuse and bullying tactics instead. Just a thought. DamageW (talk) 22:54, November 14, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Perhaps we should count ourselves lucky that user "Moonlit Sylveon" didn't have time to reply to my initial post. Otherwise I imagine there'd be a whole lot more abuse and vitriol for you to "cover up". ;-)